Super Megaforce Tribute 5: The Lost Jewel
by Unversed333
Summary: Moltor is back and he's trying to find two halves of a powerful jewel that will increase his powers. As the Mega Rangers and the Armada race to find the other half of the jewel, Noah turns to a Legendary Ranger for help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: First I must explain a few things:

First, the original plot I had for this story had to be scrapped for creative difficulties. Instead this tribute will be somewhat similar to the Gokaiger's Boukenger tribute episode, with a few changes for adaption.

Also, I've started a new semester at a new college, so please be patient with me and my stories. I fully intend to finish this and the two upcoming tributes by the end of the year, but no promises.

So without further ado.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Exhibit

 _Armada Mothership, Command Room._

Vrak was sitting on his throne, his eyes focused on the planet he so desperately wished to conquer.

Levira and Damaras stood at both sides of Vrak's throne, waiting for him to say something.

Finally Damaras decided to speak up.

"Um, Sire?" Damaras spoke meekly.

Vrak turned his head slightly to Damaras. "Yes, Damaras?"

"Uh, Levira and I are waiting to hear your new plan to defeat the Rangers." Damaras informed.

Vrak stepped off his throne and began pacing around the Command room.

"Damaras." Vrak said as he paced. "We can't just launch another attack without something that will turn the tide in our favor."

"Of course, Vrak." Levira agreed. "But your father will be here within a few weeks, and we're no closer to defeating those Rangers."

Vrak threw an annoyed glance at Levira, silencing her.

"That may be so, Levira." Vrak continued. "However, it's been proven by my brother that rushing into a fight without a plan is foolish."

At that moment, The Command room doors slid open and Zilas entered, quickly making his way toward Vrak.

"Sire." Zilas bowed humbly before his Princce.

"At ease, Zilas." Vrak told him. "Do you have anything to report?"

Zilas stepped back onto his feet. "Yes, sire. I've learned that a museum at the Rangers' city is about to unveil a new exhibit tomorrow."

"An exhibit?" Levira repeated.

"Yes." Zilas nodded. "And as we speak, it is heavily guarded by military soldiers. That means it must be something powerful, perhaps powerful enough to finally destroy those meddling Rangers."

Vrak took in what Zilas had said as slowly approached the ship window overlooking the Earth.

"Alright, Zilas." Vrak said as he turned around to face him. "Tomorrow, take a platoon of X-Borgs and retrieve this artifact at all costs."

Zilas bowed once more. "Thank you, sire."

* * *

 _Following Day, Harwood County_

"I still can't believe I let you guys drag me into this." Orion grumbled as he and his friends walked down the sidewalk.

Today, the gang was going on a field trip with Mr. Burley and their classmates to the Harwood County Museum, which was schedule to unveil a new exhibit today. Of course, Noah volunteered himself and his friends to help Mr. Burley organize the whole thing. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell Orion who was then forced by Gia and Emma to attend the unveiling.

"Come on, Orion." Emma said, patting the Silver Ranger on the back. "It's going to be fun, you'll see."

"Besides, I think it's time you learn more about the planet you're supposed to be protecting." Troy added.

Orion sighed in defeat. "Okay, Okay, let's just get this over with, okay."

"So, Noah." Gia spoke up, adjusting her backpack strap on her shoulder. "What's this new exhibit supposed to be about?"

"Not sure." Noah replied as he read the museum brochure. "but I'm pretty sure it'll be something connected to alien theology or else Mr. Burley wouldn't be so interested in it."

"Great, another one of Mr. Burley's crazy conspiracy theories about aliens." Jake groaned, slumping his head.

"Hey, I'm an alien." Orion pointed out, in a rather offended tone. "So he's not crazy."

"Aliens exist? Yes." Jake corrected him. "Mr. Burley, crazy? Possibly…"

"Guys, we're here." Noah informed them as they walked into the museum parking lot.

Suddenly, an explosion blew from within the building, alerting the Ranger's attention.

"Guys, come on!" Troy commanded as the six raced over to the museum entrance.

Seconds after they come up to the entrance, the Rangers witnessed several dozens of people pouring out of the front entrance, all running away in fear.

"What's going on?" Noah inquired.

Amidst the chaos, the Rangers slipped away and hid behind several cars in the parking lot. They observed the museum from the distance, which had dozens of explosions erupting from it. Before long, Zilas came out of the front entrance, holding his sword.

Troy faced his teammates. "Time to Ranger up."

* * *

Zilas stood in front of the entrance, waiting for two of the Elite Guards to find the artifact while the X-Borgs chased away the civilians.

Before long, the two guards stepped outside of the museum and approached Zilas outside.

"Well?" Zilas inquired, turning to face the two guards.

"Sir, we couldn't find it." One of the guards told him.

"What?" Zilas bawked. "It has to be in there, you fool! Look harder!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards exclaimed.

"Zilas!" Troy shouted at the evil general.

Zilas turned around as he heard the Red Ranger call out his name. Standing beside Troy was his teammates, who were all in their basic Megaforce suits (except Orion).

"Well, it's about time you all showed up." Zilas sneered, taking on a new attitude. "I just figured that you all finally accepted that I can't be beaten."

"No!" Gia snapped. "We just never thought you'd go low as to vandalize and steal things that don't belong to you."

"Fear not, Yellow Ranger." Zilas told Gia. "Once my colleagues find what we're looking for, we shall leave this forsaken museum, but not before I destroy you six once and for all."

"Not if we can help it!" Noah yelled as he fired several rounds of blasts from his Mega Blaster.

The evil general deflected the attack with his sword, causing it to ricochet and hit the wall.

"Come on, Blue Ranger!" Zilas taunted at Noah. "You can do better than that."

"For once, you're right, Zilas." Troy said as he and the other Rangers stepped forward. "We can do better."

The Rangers (except Orion) summon their Super Mega morphers and Ranger keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" The Rangers declared as they inserted their ranger keys into their Super Mega Morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!" The Team proclaimed as they struck a pose.

"So, not going to make this a bit challenging, huh?" Zilas shrugged. "Fine, I'll let you guys play with the guards."

He turned around to face the two guards who were still standing behind him. "Get them!"

The Guards nodded in agreement before Zilas rushed into the museum

As the Rangers got into an offensive pose, Troy whispered to Noah. "Noah, go after Zilas. We can take care of these guys."

Noah nodded in agreement.

Troy then summoned his Super Mega Blaster and fired several rounds at the two guards blinding them in an explosion. This gave Noah the opportunity to quickly sneak pass them and enter the museum.

"Okay, let's get to work." Troy commanded as he summoned his Sabers.

"Hyah!" The other exclaimed as they charged at the two elite guards.

The Rangers continued fighting against the two guards, who matched each of their attacks blow for blow. The second guard was currently engaged with Orion who was blocking his opponent's attack with his Silver Spear. The first guard was fighting the other four rangers

"You fight well, Silver Ranger." The second guard commended. "Unfortunately, it's not good enough."

The Guard rammed his lance into Orion's shoulder, causing the Ranger to falter for several seconds. The guard took advantage of Orion's vulnerable state and kicked him backwards.

Orion dropped his Silver Spear as he was knocked back, but managed to stay on his feet. The other Rangers regroup with him.

"Man, these guys just keep getting stronger." Orion panted.

Zilas remained still, waiting for the Rangers to make the next move.

"You're right." Gia agreed.

"Focus, guys." Troy reminded them. "We can still beat them; we just need some extra power."

"Which ones, Troy?" Emma asked, already having an idea about what Troy's strategy was.

"Extra." Troy answered.

"Extra?" Jake repeated in confusion.

"Come on, Rangers!" One of the guards called out.

"Guys, let's show these creeps what we can do with a little extra power." Troy commanded.

"Right!" The Rangers agreed as they clicked their belt buckles, summoning new Ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode..." The Rangers cried out as they placed the keys into their morphers.

"Wolf Warrior!" Troy declared.

"Sentinel Knight!" Gia declared

"Blue Senturion!" Jake declared.

"Kat Ranger!" Emma declared.

"Magna Defender!" Orion declared.

"Huh?" One of the guards gapped as he witnessed the Ranger's new powers. "What Ranger team is this?"

"Surprised, boys?" Gia quipped as she pumped her fists in the air. "You should be because now you're facing the Extra Rangers!"

"What?" One of the guards barked in annoyance. "You think those modes will save you?"

"Oh yeah!" Gia replied pumping her hands in the air even more.

"Focus, Gia." Troy reminded her as he readied his sword and shield. "We've got beat these guys so we can help Noah!"

With that said, the five Rangers charged at the group of elite guards

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah started searching through the museum for Zilas. He ran into a couple of X-Borgs and Bruisers, but he simply swatted them away with his swords and gun blasts. Noah soon spotted Zilas on the second story of the museum, under a "New Exhibit"sign. Noah began to make his way up to the second floor.

Zilas noticed Noah running up the stairs from the ground floor.

"Oh, trying to be a hero, huh?" Zilas scoffed, pulling out his sword. "Fine, I'll play along."

Noah, armed with his Super Mega Saber and Blaster, entered combat with Zilas. He swung his sword with all of his might, successfully slashing Zilas. This proved to be not enough to harm Zilas, who quickly retaliated by slashing Noah with his sword. Noah stumbled backwards and hit a stone pillar, knocking down several exhibits.

"Blue Ranger, you're supposed to stop me from stealing the exhibits, not break them!" Zilas jeered as he twirled his saber around in a taunting manner.

Noah began to get back on his feet when another group of X-Borgs appeared, blocking him from intercepting Zilas.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Zilas said as he turned to leave. "I have an artifact to recover."

"No!" Noah cried out.

Noah tried to go after him, but there were too many Bruisers and X-Borgs surrounding him. He now found himself with no choice but to fight them.

Zilas walked into the new exhibit which was Egyptian themed. Zilas scanned the area for anything that looked valuable or non-Earth like. That's when he saw it for at the center of the exhibit was a teal colored gem which was confined in a glass case.

"This has to be it." Zilas surmised.

Zilas used his sword to shatter the glass surrounding the gem. He then reached in and grabbed it. As he held the gem, Zilas could feel a strange power coursing through his body.

"Oh, yes." Zilas chuckled as he gazed at the gem. "I sure hope you're worth the visit."

As Zilas turned around to leave, he saw a figure standing in front of the exit. The front of the figure's body was silhouetted because the only light in the room was pouring from the exit.

"Come back for more, Blue Ranger?" Zilas inquired, readying his sword.

The figure remained silent. Instead, it reached out its hand toward Zilas.

"Give that stone to me." The figure demanded.

Zilas was taken aback by this brazen individual, but stood his ground.

"I'm afraid not." Zilas replied, his hand clenching on the stone. "If you want it, come and get it."

"Very well." The figure stated as its eyes began to glow.

Before Zilas could react, a flamethrower hit and engulfed him. As he sank to his knees in pain, Zilas dropped the gem.

The Figure approached Zilas and picked up the stone.

"This time was a warning." The Figure told him. "But next time I won't be so merciful. So stay out of my way, lest you suffer the wrath of Moltor, the Lava Lord!"

The flames surrounding Zilas diminished into a small haze, freeing the evil general. Moltor turned around and began walking away, slowly disappearing into the shadows.

Zilas weakly got back to his feet, and watched as the figure disappear.

"Who was that guy?" He asked himself before teleporting.

Unknown to Zilas, Noah had observed the entire event from the other side of the entrance. And now he was a little confused about what was going on.

"Moltor." Noah pondered. "But how?"

* * *

End Notes: So that's the first chapter.

The Extra Ranger Mode was the unused morph from one of the Japanese counterpart episodes of All Hail Prince Vekar.

There will be two future Ranger changes near the end, similar to Emma's tribute.

Please rate and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers of course.

Author's Notes: Fortunately my new college has a mid-semester break. And my writer's block is beginning to clear up, so it's time to get this story moving.

* * *

Chapter 2: Adventure Begins

 _Armada Mothership_

"Let me see if I understand this correctly." Vrak stated as he paced around the Command room.

It had been only an hour after the attack at the museum. Zilas had returned to the ship to explain the situation to Vrak.

"You're saying that we have another party after that artifact?" Vrak inquired.

Zilas nodded his head. "Yes, sire. And this individual has a great deal of firepower."

Vrak turned around and began walking toward his throne.

"So whatever that artifact is, it's obviously worth studying." Vrak pondered.

Damaras and Levira entered the room from the sliding doors and approached Vrak.

"Sire, our sensors didn't pick up the artifact's signature." Levira informed him.

Vrak turned around, his hand held up to his chin.

"Then we have no choice but to wait for this meddler to appear." Vrak concluded. "In the meantime, Zilas, keep an eye on those Rangers."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _Ernie's Brainfreeze_

The rangers were all gathered around the table. Noah was currently clicking several keys on his laptop. He opened up the Ranger database and skimmed through the information, as the others eagerly watched him.

"All right." Noah stated as he continued skimming down the information on the screen. "Villain files: Maligore, Mesogog, Miratrix…..Ah. Here he is. Moltor."

As he clicked the villain's name on the screen, a screenshot of the villain appeared.

"Whoa!" Jake gapped at the picture of the red demon. "Kinda of jumps out at you, doesn't it."

"It says here that he and his brother, Flurious were the two main adversaries that battled the Overdrive Rangers for the jewels of the Corona Aurora." Noah told the others as he scrolled down the computer page. "He was last sighted in his volcano base during its eruption."

"So he's been alive this whole time?" Troy inquired as he looked at Moltor's picture on the monitor.

"I guess." Noah shrugged. "But I wonder why he's decided now to strike again."

"He can't still be after the Corona Aurora, right?" Gia asked.

"No, the Sentinel Knight protects it now." Noah informed. "But I'm sure that that crown wasn't the only thing that those creeps wanted."

Noah looked at the time on his computer.

"It's almost time." Noah thought.

"Well." Troy said as he slung his leather jacket over his shoulder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out there and see if I can find this Moltor creep. He couldn't have gotten far."

"I'm with you." Jake agreed, grabbing his soccer ball.

"Me too." Emma stated.

Noah couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, just go." Noah told them. "I'll stay here and see if I can find something about Moltor in the database."

"Good idea, Noah." Troy nodded. "Contact us if you find anything."

"Will do." Noah replied.

And with that, the five Rangers left the restaurant, leaving Noah alone with his laptop. Noah looked at his watch again.

"They should be here by now." Noah worried.

"Hey, Noah." A female voice said.

Noah turned around to see a black haired Filipino woman standing behind him.

"No way!" Noah droned.

He couldn't believe it! Not only did one of the Overdrive Rangers answer his message, but it was one of his personal favorites: Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, and one of the most intellectual Rangers of all time.

Noah got out of his chair slowly and approached the former Pink Ranger.

"I don't believe this!" Noah whispered in disbelief.

Rose shrugged. "Nothing really legendary about me, Noah. I'm just a Ranger, like you."

"Shhh!" Noah shushed her as he scanned the Brainfreeze area.

Fortunately, no one was around this time of day, and Ernie was listening to his terrible music again.

"Oh sorry." Rose winced. "I forgot that most of the Rangers keep their identities secret."

"I think we should find someplace safe." Noah suggested. "You know, where people won't recognize you."

"Good idea." Rose agreed.

The two walked outside.

"Where are we heading." Rose asked.

"To my school." Noah replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground cavern

Moltor stood on top of a high rocky pedestal, overlooking several platoons of Lava Lizards.

"Soon my minions, I will have the other half of the Atlas Crystal." Moltor boomed. "And with it I will succeed where my treacherous brother failed. This entire planet will be ours!"

The Lava Lizards cheered.

"Now, onwards to the island!" Moltor commanded.

* * *

 _Harwood County School, Computer Lab_

Noah and Rose entered the Computer Lab. Before closing the door, Noah looked down the hallways to make sure no one was watching them. He then closed and locked the door behind him.

"Alright, we should be safe for now." Noah assured.

Rose sat down at one of the desks facing the computers.

"So what's going on, Noah?" Rose asked as Noah took a seat. "Your message sounded important."

"Well, one of your old friends came back." Noah told her.

Noah explained to her everything that had transpired at the museum the other day. After he finished, Rose remained silent for a few seconds, as though she was going over possible solutions in her mind.

"Moltor's back…." She muttered.

Noah patiently waited for her to respond.

"Well, clearly Moltor is trying to obtain something that will help him conquer the planet." Rose surmised. "And what was it that he stole, again?"

Noah pondered for a few seconds. "Um, I think it was something called the Atlas Crystal."

Rose's eyes bulged. She quickly turned toward the computer in front of her chair and began searching several websites.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Noah gawked.

Rose pulled up an online article on the computer, which featured a picture of the crystal and some information.

"The Atlas Crystal: a powerful crystal that has ability to control the Earth. Legend says it was used by an ancient warrior forgotten by time to raise an entire kingdom into the sky. It is on this mythical island. In order to ensure the crystal would not be used for evil purposes, the ancient warrior split the Crystal in half, hiding one half on the mythical floating kingdom and the other half in a tomb."

"So Moltor must be looking for the second half of the crystal on this floating city." Noah theorized.

"You're right, but we don't know where this flying city is located or even if it exists." Rose reminded him.

Noah pondered for a few seconds before he realized the obvious.

"It's the Animarium!" Noah exclaimed. "That's the flying city."

Rose looked up at Noah, in amazement. "You're right, Noah."

Noah pulled out his Morpher and held it up to his face.

 _What's up, Noah?_

"Troy, Moltor's heading for the Animarium to find the second half of the crystal. Round up the others and I'll meet you guys there."

 _You've got it, Noah!_

Noah hung up the morpher and turned to face Rose, who had gotten out of her seat.

"Let's go." Rose stated.

Noah nodded in agreement and the two turned around to leave when…

"And where do you think you two are going?" A voice growled.

Noah groaned as he turned around to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"Who's that?" Rose asked, as she held up her fists defensively.

"It's Zilas." Noah informed her.

Zilas summoned his sword.

"It's you and me, Blue Ranger." Zilas smirked.

* * *

End Notes: That's that. The Next chapter will be a little longer, but the fourth one will be the biggest challenge for this story. I hope to finish this story sometime next month.

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Notes: As promised this chapter is longer. It's not my best work, but it's all I could come with due to my college schedule. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: Race to the Animarium

* * *

Noah and Rose held up their fists in a defensive position, keeping their eyes on the figure that was currently blocking their exit.

"Finally, I have you where I want you, Blue Ranger." Zilas stated as he began pacing around the two rangers. "And this must be one of your so-called Legendary Rangers."

"That's right." Rose said cautiously. "So if I were you, I'd clear out."

Zilas snickered under his breath.

"You don't frighten me." Zilas stated cockily. "but I do intend to destroy you along with your friend."

"We'll see about that." Noah said as he summoned his Gosei Morpher and Power Card. "It's morphin time!"

Noah placed the card into the morpher. "Go, Go, Megaforce!"

Noah morphed into the Blue Ranger, wielding his Shark Bowgun.

"Always want to do it the hard way." Zilas said as he shook his head. "Fine by me."

Zilas extended his hand forward, launching a fireball at the two humans.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were riding on Troy's Skyship as it sailed through the blue sky. Jake, Gia, Emma, and Orion were in the lookout spot of the ship, while Troy was in the cockpit, steering the wheel.

It had been about fifteen minutes since Noah called them to inform them about the Atlas Crystal's location.

"Noah, we're all here." Troy said into his communicator. "We're ready to go to Animarium. Where are you?"

 _A little busy at the moment._

Troy could hear grunting from the other line. "Noah, are you okay?"

 _Yeah…. Just…hyah, hya…..Go after Moltor. You can't let him get that jewel._

"But what about." Troy began.

 _Go! Don't worry about me! Just go and stop him._

Noah hung up before Troy could say another word. Troy placed his morpher back into his pocket, and turned his attention to open sky outside the cockpit window.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Noah." Troy thought as he turned the steering wheel, leading the ship across the sky.

* * *

 _Animarium_

Moltor and his Lava Lizards have arrived.

"Finally, the legendary island of Animarium." Moltor declared as he looked around the enormous landscape. "Within this flying rock lies the second half of the Atlas Crystal, and it will soon be mine!"

Moltor turned around to face his Lava Lizards.

"Now, my Lizards, search this island." Moltor commanded. "Leave no stone unturned."

The Lizards chittered in response before scampering deep into the forest and mountain landscapes.

 _Meanwhile, Harwood County_

Taking the battle outside of the school, Noah continued fighting Zilas, but was on the losing end. Currently, the two were in a standoff with Noah using his Shark Bowgun to block Zilas' sword.

"It's only a matter of time before your luck runs out, Blue Ranger!" Zilas sneered. "And without your friends, you can't defeat me.

He pushed his sword against Noah's Bowgun, causing the Blue Ranger to stumble backwards. Before Noah could recover, Zilas pulled out a blaster and fired several lasers at the Blue Ranger, knocking him off his feet.

Noah de-morphed and fell to the ground. His morpher was only mere inches from his hand.

Noah vainly tried to reach out for it, only for Zilas to walk over and kick the device away.

"It's over, Blue Ranger." Zilas stated coldly as he poised his blaster at Noah. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Hey!" Rose's voice shouted.

Zilas turned around to see Rose standing several yards away, pointing a blaster at Zilas.

"What….." Zilas began.

Rose fired the lasers from her blaster at Zilas. Unprepared, Zilas narrowly dodged the attack by cartwheeling out of its path.

This gave Noah the chance to morph into his Super Mega Mode. He pulled out his Super Mega Morpher and Ranger key.

"Super Mega Mode!" Noah declared as he stood up and placed the key into the morpher. "Super Megaforce Blue!"

Noah summoned his twin sabers and twirled them around in taunting manner.

Zilas who had recovered from Rose's surprise attack, turned his attention to the Blue Ranger.

"You were lucky you had this pest help you, Blue Ranger." Zilas sneered. "However, they can't help you forever."

"She doesn't have to." Noah retorted. "Only until I'm ready to fight back."

"Hyah!" Zilas roared as he raced toward Noah with his sword and blaster raised.

"Hyah!" Noah grunted as raced toward Zilas with both his saber in hand.

The two met head on and began fighting each other with their weapons. With his twin sabers, Noah was able to score several successful slashes on Zilas. Though Zilas did manage to wound Noah, his sword wasn't strong enough to make Noah back down.

Noah somersaulted away after slashing Zilas.

His opponent combined his sword and Blaster to form a cannon-like gun.

"You're mine, Blue Ranger!" Zilas roared as he fired a massive blast from his cannon at Noah.

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed. Instinctively, Noah held up his two sabers and blocked the incoming attack.

Noah's strength began to buckle as the blast pushed against his two swords.

"It's over!" Zilas cackled.

"GRrrrrr!" Noah grunted with effort. "Not yet, Zilas!"

Mustering all the strength he had in him, Noah slashed his swords forward, causing the blast to go right back at Zilas.

"WHAT?" Zilas gapped in horror. "NOOO!"

Before he knew it, Zilas was hit by the blast and engulfed in a giant explosion.

Noah collapsed to his knees as he de-morphed.

"Noah, you alright?" Rose called as she rushed to his aid.

She helped him up to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, that final move just took a bit out of me." Noah assured. "Thanks for helping me earlier."

Rose grinned proudly. "No problem."

"UHHHHHH!"

Noah and Rose turned to face the fading explosion. Through the smoke they see a crouched figure trying to get back on its feet. The smoke began to clear, revealing a wounded Zilas.

"Looks like it's not over just yet, Noah." Rose stated as the two got into a fighting stance.

As the two watched him, Zilas' body began to distort itself.

Noah took note of this. "What's happening to him?"

Zilas body shifts between his regular form and another form that looks like... a human.

Noah's eyes bulge in shock. Zilas is a human!

As Zilas turned around to face the two rangers, he clicked a button on his wrist and his form stabilized. He weakly began to walk toward Noah and Rose, stopping mere several feet away from them.

"You may have beaten me, Blue Ranger." Zilas barked in a quavering voice. "but I'm not the one you should really be worried about now."

With that, Zilas teleported away.

Noah remained speechless for several seconds.

"Zilas is a human. This whole time we've been fighting someone that is our species. And what if we had…..done it to him like all the others? Is that right? Man, this is so….."

"Noah!" Rose shouted.

Noah blinked out of his thoughts and faced the Legendary Ranger, who had worry all over her face.

"Noah, your friends need your help!" She reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Noah remembered. "Oh, but wait. I can't get there now. The others are all heading to Animarium right now."

Rose pondered for a few seconds. She snapped her fingers as she got an idea.

"I have just the thing to get you there." Rose stated as she pulled out a set of keys from her pocket.

She clicked a red button on one of the keys, and seconds later a hovering cycle flew toward them, landing right at Noah's feet.

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed. "What is this?"

"It's called the Hovertek Cycle." Rose informed him. "The original one was made for our Black Ranger, but I've upgraded it for your use. It has more than enough power to fly you to Animarium."

"Wow, thanks, Rose!" Noah exclaimed as he examined the Cycle.

Rose smiled proudly at Blue Ranger.

"You can admire it later, Noah." Rose told him. "Right now, your teammates need you."

Noah turned around to face her. "You're right." Pulling out his morpher and Ranger key, he morphed back into his Super Mega Mode. He then front flipped onto the Hovertek Cycle.

He started it up and began hovering away. Noah looked back at Rose as it flew upwards.

"Thanks again, Rose for your all help." Noah waved good-bye, flying the Cycle into the sky.

Rose waved good-bye as she watched Noah disappear into the horizon.

"Good luck, Noah." Rose whispered.

* * *

 _Skyship_

"Troy!" Emma exclaimed as she pointed her finger at a distant cloud. "Over there!"

Troy looked ahead and saw the turtle shaped cloud. "Great work, Emma! Time to land this thing."

Troy turned the wheel once more, which caused the Skyship to fly toward the floating island.

"I hope we're not too late." Troy thought to himself.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Rangers landed on Animaria. The entire valley was dead silent.

"Okay." Orion said as the group looked around the valley. "Where do we start looking?"

 _Caw!_

The Rangers looked up see a giant Yellow Zord flying over them. It landed several yards away on a cliff.

The Eagle Zord!" Gia exclaimed.

The Eagle turned around and flew to a distant cliff.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Troy surmised.

"Let's go!" Jake urged them.

The Rangers took off into the valley, as they followed the giant Zord.

* * *

The Rangers come to the rocky cliffs of Animarium. As they walked through the rocky paths of the cliffs, they come to a rocky staircase that led to the highest cliff on the island.

"Rangers!" Moltor bellowed.

The Rangers looked up to see Moltor descending from the stairs, accompanied by a platoon of Lava Lizards.

"You all are just in time for your end!"

* * *

End Notes: So will Moltor defeat the Rangers and obtain the Atlas Crystal? Find out next time.

Originally, Zilas was supposed to morph into the un-adapted Gosei Green from Goseiger, but I had to scrap the idea for time and lack of creativity (the character was only present for one scene in Goseiger and we never found out what his sea motif was.)

The Next chapter will be very tight as there will be a total of three mode changes, including an all blue change.

Please rate and review. It's much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Finally, some excitement. This chapter will contain three ranger modes, which includes an all blue Mode. And unlike Operation Overdrive, Moltor will get a proper send off.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Wild for Adventure

The five rangers continued glaring at the evil Lava Lord.

"Moltor!" Jake shouted as he pointed his finger toward the villain. "We're not going to let you have the Atlas Crystal!"

"We'll see about that, Green Ranger!" Moltor snarled before turning around to face his soldiers. "Get them!"

The Lava Lizards charged at the Rangers, hissing angrily. This gave Moltor the opportunity to enter the cave behind him.

At that moment, Noah had finally arrived.

"Noah!" Gia exclaimed as she caught sight of the Blue Ranger.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Noah breathed as he pulled out his Mega Sabers.

"Where's Moltor?" Noah asked as they paced around the Lava Lizards.

"Inside the cave." Troy replied.

"We've got to get rid of these guys so we can stop him." Emma whispered.

The Lava Lizards began hissing louder as they crept closer.

"Then let's go wild." Noah suggested as he pulled out a Blue Ranger key.

Troy examined the key, realizing which team it was affiliated with.

"You heard him, guys." Troy commanded. "It's time to go wild!"

The Rangers clicked their belts, causing their Legendary Ranger keys to appear.

The six Rangers charged at the Lava Lizards as they placed their Keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…Wild Access"

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" Troy declared.

"Blue Wild Force Ranger!" Noah declared.

"Yellow Wild Force Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Black Wild Force Ranger!" Jake declared.

"White Wild Force Ranger!" Emma declared.

"Lunar Wolf Ranger!" Orion declared.

"Guardians of the Earth, United we Roar!"

The Rangers engaged with the Lava Lizards. They relied on their kicks and punches to keep the monsters back, giving themselves time to summon their weapons.

"Red Lion Fang!" Troy shouted as he activated his chief weapon. "Hyah!"

Troy punched two Lava Lizards effortlessly, knocking them backwards. Two more attempted to attack Troy, but he kicked them backwards before twirling his body and sucker punching them.

Jake pulled out his Bison Axe and raced toward the incoming Lava Lizards. He plunged forward into the center of the group, and began slashing them with the small axe.

Emma summoned her Tiger Baton and began swatting away the Lizards while dodging their attacks.

Several of the Lava Lizards surrounded Gia.

"Golden Eagle Sword!" Gia declared as she pulled out her weapon. "Come on, boys!"

Three Lava Lizards charged at Gia. She reacted by slashing them all as they came at her.

"Hyah, Hyah!" Gia grunted as she slashed the Lava Lizards.

The lizards went down, perishing in tiny explosions.

Several of the remaining Lizards charged at Gia from behind, but were blasted away by Orion's Lunar Cue in sniper mode.

The Lizards all exploded in a fiery explosion and the Rangers re-grouped.

"That takes care of that." Gia piped.

"Now let's go after Moltor." Noah recommended.

"Rangers!" Moltor called out.

The six rangers turned around to see Moltor standing outside of the cave entrance. On his chest was the Atlas Crystal, restored and glowing.

"You all are mine!" Moltor bellowed as he summoned his twin swords.

He held his swords to his chest, allowing him to charge up a powerful blast that engulfed the Rangers in an explosion. The Rangers de-morphed back to Super Mega and fell to the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Moltor cackled. "Don't you see that I am invincible with the Atlas Crystal? You can't beat me!"

The Rangers slowly got back on their feet.

"Troy, how are we going to defeat this guy?" Jake asked the Red Ranger.

Troy panted slowly, unsure what their next move should be.

"I don't know…" Troy began.

"Guys, it's simple." Noah spoke up. "We have to remove the Crystal from him. Then we can finish him off."

"But how?" Jake asked.

Noah clicked his belt buckle again, summoning a new Blue Ranger key.

"With a little help from Operation Overdrive." Noah answered.

The other Rangers looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Noah, you take the lead this time." Troy told him.

Noah placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Thanks, Troy."

Noah stepped forward, only mere feet away from Moltor.

"So, back for some more, huh?" Moltor jeered as he twirled his swords. "Fine. I'll enjoy crushing you Rangers like the worms you are."

"You're the only one who's getting crushed, Lizard lips!" Noah snapped. "We have a power much greater than the Atlas Crystal."

Noah turned his head around to face his friends. "Let's do it, guys!"

The Rangers placed the keys into their morphers, activating them.

"Legendary Ranger Mode….. Operation Overdrive!"

"Red Overdrive Ranger!" Troy declared.

"Blue Overdrive Ranger!" Noah declared.

"Yellow Overdrive Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Black Overdrive Ranger!" Jake declared.

"Pink Overdrive Ranger!" Emma declared.

"Mercury Overdrive Ranger!" Orion declared.

Moltor, obviously remembering this kind of rangers, trembled slightly at the sight of them.

"No, it can't be!" Moltor trembled in fear. "How –"

"A little bit of Déjà vu, huh, Moltor?" Noah quipped as he held up his Drive Vortex.

Although clearly shaken by his opponents' new powers, Moltor stood his ground, gripping his twin swords tightly.

"It doesn't matter, rangers." Moltor snarled. "You forget that even the true Operation Overdrive Rangers couldn't defeat me."

"Maybe not, but we're going to finish what they started and destroy you for good." Noah retorted. "Orion, now!"

"Drive Detector!" Orion shouted as he summoned his large staff.

Orion charged forward and slashed Moltor with his Drive Detector. The strike didn't harm the Moltor, but managed to push him back several yards.

"Ha, is that your best shot?" Moltor mocked as he looked up to face the Silver Ranger. "Huh?"

"Hyah!" Orion grunted as he twirled around in a 360 degree spin, which ended with him slashing his Drive Detector in Moltor's direction, creating a wave of energy.

Moltor, unprepared, was struck by the attack. He was engulfed in smoke and fiery sparks. This gave Gia and Jake the chance to step in.

"Jake, go!" Gia exclaimed.

"You got it." Jake affirmed. "Drive Slammer!"

Armed with his large sledgehammer, Jake leaped into the air.

"Drive Claws, Hyah!" Gia shouted as her gloves enlarged into giant bulldozer claws.

Gia banged her claws together before digging them deep into the ground, allowing her to unearth large chunks of rocks into the air toward Jake.

"Hyah!" Jake grunted as he used his sledgehammer to hit one of the chunks of rocks at Moltor.

"AH, ahha, Ahh!" Moltor shrieked in pain as he was hit.

Jake descended back to Earth and somersaulted away.

Troy and Emma advanced wielding their chief weapons just as Moltor was starting to recover. As soon as he saw the Rangers coming at them, he summoned a fireball to destroy them.

"Time to cool off!" Emma shouted as she revved her weapon. "Drive Geyser!"

Her weapon shot a powerful jet of water that collided with the fireball. The intense heat caused the water to evaporate, but not before the fireball was extinguished. As the smoke cleared, Troy came charging at Moltor with his Drive Lance.

"Hyah!" Troy grunted as he slashed the Lava Lord with his lance, causing sparks to explode around him.

Moltor grasped his wound when he heard a voice cry out from above him. He looked up to see Noah diving in from the skies using his Drive Vortex like a rocket.

"No." Moltor despaired as he tried to raise his sword to block the incoming Ranger

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and he was now face to-face with Noah, incapacitated for a few seconds.

The Blue Ranger grasped his hand onto the jewel attached to Moltor's chest. He mustered all his strength, but was unable to remove.

"Hah, you think you can remove it by yourself, Blue Ranger?" Moltor laughed.

"Yup, I just need a little bit more power." Noah replied raising his other arm behind Moltor's shoulder.

"Drive Vortex!" Noah exclaimed as his weapon activated.

The powerful gust of wind generated from the Drive Vortex tried to propel Noah from Moltor. Noah, however, tightened his grip on the crystal even more.

"No!" Moltor cried out in pain and despair.

Within seconds, the jewel tore off from Moltor's chest and the powerful winds knocked Noah backwards. As Noah flew backwards, the Vortex continued to project gusts of wind, which launched Moltor against the rocky terrain wall several yards away.

Noah deactivated his weapons and got back on his feet. He then looked up at the Atlas Crystal in his hand.

"Noah!" Troy's voice shouted.

Noah turned around to see his teammates running toward him. They all de-morph back to Super Mega at this point.

"You did it, Noah!" Jake commended him.

"UHHH!"

The Rangers turned to see Moltor getting back on his feet.

"Man, doesn't this guy ever give up?" Orion stated.

Once he was back on his feet, Moltor looked up at the Rangers.

"Now, you've made me angry!" Moltor seethed. "Nobody humiliates the mighty Moltor, and gets away with it! I'll destroy you Rangers even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Guys, it's time to finish this creep for good!" Troy commanded.

"And I think I know how we should do it." Jake added as he summoned another Ranger key from his belt. Instead of Green or Black, the Ranger key was a Blue Ranger.

The other nodded in agreement, summoning their Legendary keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…..Blue!"

"SPD Blue Ranger!" Troy declared as he pulled out his Delta Blasters.

"Blue Overdrive Ranger!" Noah declared as he brandished his Drive Vortex.

"Blue Wind Ranger!" Gia declared as she brandished her Wind Saber.

"Blue RPM Ranger!" Jake declared as he held up his Turbo Cannon.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" Emma declared as she twirled around in place making her cape wave with her.

"Time Force Blue Ranger!" Orion declared as he held up his Chrono Sabers.

"Impossible!" Moltor gasped in horror. "Six Blue Rangers?"

The others joined in formation with Noah, who was still morphed as the Blue Overdrive Rangers. All six brandished their new weapons as they struck a pose.

"True blue, Ranger Danger!"

Troy made the first advance, holding out his Delta blasters at the Lava Lord.

"Fire!" Troy proclaimed as he shot several rounds of lasers at Moltor, who desperately tried to block them with his swords.

After barely blocking Troy's blasts, Moltor raised his twin swords to his chest, and launched a massive fireball at Troy. The attack was blocked by Jake, who used his Turbo Cannon as a shield.

"Orion, let's do it!" Jake commanded.

Orion nodded, and rushed over to Jake's side.

"Fire!" Jake shouted as he fired the Turbo Cannon's blast at Moltor.

The Lava Lord attempted to block the attack with his swords, but the blast was beginning to crack his weapons.

"Now, Orion!" Jake urged.

Orion leaped above the blast and performed the Clock Sword slash on Moltor, shattering his swords. This in turn allowed the Turbo Cannon's blast to impact Moltor.

Before Moltor could recover, Orion somersaulted out of the way. This allowed Gia and Emma to step forward to make the next move, summoning their chief weapons.

"Ninja Storm, Water Blade, Hyah!" Gia shouted as she launched a powerful blast of water at Moltor.

"Magi Staff, Water!" Emma shouted as her staff produced a giant ball of water, which rolled toward Moltor.

Both attacks struck Moltor, causing his molten body to sizzle with smoke.

"It's no use, Rangers!" Moltor groaned. "You still can't beat me! Nothing you do will make any difference, because my power far exceeds yours!

"Wanna bet!" Noah's voice shouted from above, causing Moltor to look up.

"What?" Moltor gaspe as he caught sight of Noah riding on the Hovertek Cycle.

The Rangers looked up at their friend in amazement.

"Sweet!" Jake laughed.

"It's time to finish you off for good, Moltor!" Noah shouted as he revved the flying cycle.

The Cycle descended to Earth, touching the ground softly several yards away from Moltor. Once on the ground, Noah drove the cycle toward Moltor.

Then Noah summoned his Mega Saber (He's still the Blue Overdrive Ranger at this point), raising it to strike as he came closer to Moltor.

"NO!" Moltor despaired as he attempted to protect himself in vain.

"Fire!" Noah declared as he clicked the button on the bike, firing several lasers at Moltor, weakening him.

Noah raised his sword to his left, slashing Moltor as he sped past him. Noah stopped the cycle several yards away.

Moltor, who had explosions erupting from his body, began to flail about before finally succumbing to his wounds. He fell to the ground and was engulfed in an explosion.

The other Rangers cheered as Moltor was defeated for good.

"Great job, Noah!" Jake exclaimed.

In the distance, the Wildzords were making a ruckus, apparently happy that Noah stopped the evil Moltor from destroying their home.

"You're welcome." Noah said as he nodded at the Wildzords. He then turned to face his friends. "Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" Noah proclaimed.

Unbeknownst to him, one of the Wildzords had a pilot in it. It was the Eagle Wildzord, which was piloted by a blonde haired woman wearing an Air Force uniform.

"Good job, Noah." She said as she smiled proudly. **(Legend Shift: Yellow Wild Force Ranger).**

* * *

End Notes: So that's the end for Moltor, which was the main reason why I wanted to do a tribute of this season. The next chapter will contain hints to the next tribute and Noah will reveal to his friends what's he learned about Zilas.

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: We're coming close to the end of the tribute series with one more tribute and the epilogue.

This tribute has to be the hardest one I've had to write (and probably my least favorite overall), Hopefully I might improve it in the future.

* * *

Chapter 5: Schemes and Secrets

 _Armada ship_

"So Moltor has been destroyed?" Vrak inquired.

Zilas had returned to the ship and reported what had happened back on Earth.

"Yes, sire." Zilas affirmed. "Forgive me for failing you."

Vrak stepped off his throne and approached the window that overlooked the Earth.

"First those A-Squad Rangers, and now this Moltor." Vrak mused. "We can't let other forces conquer this planet before us."

Damaras and Levira exchanged concern glances.

"Sire, perhaps we should wait for your father to arrive." Damaras suggested. "Then we could finally..."

Vrak held up a finger toward Damaras, cutting the general off mid-sentence.

"No, Damaras, that won't be necessary." Vrak said as he turned to face his comrades. "You see, while that fool Moltor was busy with the Rangers, I was finally able to finish the final preparations for defeating the Rangers."

"How do you intend to do this, Vrak?" Levira asked.

"With this." Vrak replied as he held up a golden trumpet.

Damaras and Levira gasped in shock.

"This is ingenious, Vrak!" Levira exclaimed with delight. "Those Rangers are good as gone."

* * *

 _Ernie's Brainfreeze_

All the Rangers (sans Orion) were gathered around a table sipping smoothies.

The four Rangers bombarded Noah with questions about Rose.

"So how did you find her?" Jake asked. "I mean, you knew who she was before you met her, right?

Noah pulled out his laptop and opened up the Ranger database.

"Well, I did some more research on the Legendary Rangers several days ago." Noah explained as he opened up the Power Ranger team folder. "And I found out that not all of the teams have secret identities like us."

The other Rangers bulged their eyes, unable to understand how a group of Rangers could be known to public.

"I thought one of the rules of being a Ranger was not revealing your identity." Gia pointed out.

"True, but the ones that didn't have identities had powers that were man-made." Noah went on. "The Overdrive Rangers were financed and mentored by a well-known billionaire and even appeared on television."

Jake looked away for a second. "Huh, and we never seen them."

"So how did you find Rose?" Troy asked.

"Well, since the Overdrive Rangers were the ones who fought Moltor, I figured that one of them could help us defeat him." Noah explained. "And since their identities were public knowledge, I just contacted the one that was closest to us, that being Rose."

"And I assume she was the one who gave you that wicked cycle?" Jake assumed.

Noah grinned. "Yup, and you can't ride it, Jake."

"Oh, come on!" Jake whined. "You can ride my ATV."

"Nope!" Noah smiled.

Jake slumped in his seat as the others laughed.

As the laughing died down, Emma placed her hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Well, Noah, you really came through for us today." Emma commended. "You defeated Moltor, took back the crystal, and fought Zilas on your own. I'm sure Rose would be proud."

Noah blushed slightly. "Thanks, Emma, that means a lot to-"

Noah cut himself off mid-sentence, as something that Emma said reminded him of something.

"Oh man." Noah droned.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

Noah looked around; making sure no one could hear them.

"Okay, guys." Noah began. "When Rose and I were fighting Zilas, something happened to him."

"What?" Troy urged.

"When we blasted him, he was hit in an explosion." Noah continued. "As the explosion died down, I saw Zilas slowly get back to his feet... except he didn't look like Zilas."

The others gave Noah confused stares.

"What do you mean, he didn't look like Zilas?" Gia probed.

Noah inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled to calm himself. He knew what he was about to say would change their whole fight with Zilas.

"He started to look distorted, like he was phasing from one form to the other." Noah continued. "It was blurry and I wasn't up close, but I could see it. His other form was wearing clothes like ours. And as he got up to his feet, his head began to look like a human. Guys, Zilas is a human."

The others backed up in their seats in shock. This completely changed everything.

"I didn't get a chance to see his face, but it's true." Noah affirmed. "Zilas is human."

"Man!" Jake muttered under his breath.

"This can't be real." Emma shook her head. "I mean, yeah people are capable of bad things, but to side with the Armada?"

"Maybe he's not siding with them." Gia pointed out. "Maybe they're brainwashing him. Or maybe it's just a trick."

Troy remained silent.

"Troy, you're in charge." Noah said as the others looked toward their leader. "What do you think?"

Troy let out a heavy sigh, leaned forward as he put his hand across his chin.

"Well, Noah knows what he saw." Troy said. "And whether or not if it's a trick, we have to assume that Zilas might be human like us."

"So what should we do, Troy?" Emma asked.

"We have to protect the Earth and its people from the Armada." Troy answered. "But we're not vigilantes. And if Zilas is really human like us, we can't destroy him. We just need to prevent him from hurting other people and wait to see what develops. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The others nodded.

"Alright, then." Troy smiled. "Let's go home."

* * *

Meanwhile, atop the Command Center, stood a tunic wearing figure. He held in his right hand a staff like object.

The figure looked up toward the sky, which unseen to the naked eye, was where the Armada ships were stationed.

"So the alien prince has gained control of the ancient powers." The figure stated. "The Rangers will soon face their biggest challenge yet. I sincerely hope that we chose him well."

The figure turned around and walked away into the woods. As he was walking away, the mysterious figure was joined by two other transparent figures that walked on each side of him.

The three figures looked back toward the city.

"Good luck, Rangers." The figure said. "And may the powers protect you."

With that said, the three figures disappeared into the night.

* * *

End Notes: The mysterious figure (if you know who it is) will not be the main Legendary Ranger in the next tribute, but will play an important role in it. The other mysterious figures presence in this chapter is merely symbolic and a reminder of this character's story, nothing more.

The next tribute will focus primarily on Orion and will have a much more serious plot than the previous tributes. It will also feature the most Legendary modes and one of the most memorable Rangers of all time.

Please rate and review.

So until next time, please rate and review.


End file.
